Mémoires d'outre-tombe de Gollum
by La plume d'Elena
Summary: "Mon image a été trop salie. Plus le temps passe, plus ma réputation en prend un coup. Je souhaite rétablir la vérité sur mon existence, briser la glace..." Venez lire nos mémoires et vous saurez enfin la vérité. Sméagol et Gollum. Please R&R!
1. Prologue : Un ou des héros?

******Notation: Pour l'instant, j'ai estimé que la fic équivaut à un T. Cependant, au cours du récit, il y aura peut-être des scènes violentes. Dans ce cas, soit je réévaluerai ma note, soit je préviendrai au début du chapitre concerné. **

******Disclaimer: Je tiens à préciser que les personnages du Seigneur des anneaux et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas! **

******Quant aux autres personnages, emprunts possibles à condition de me demander car ils m'appartiennent ;) **

******Etant ma première fanfiction,je suis encore assez maladroite avec le système du site !**

****** Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Je crois que j'avais toujours aimé les histoires. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas entendu. Faute d'avoir entendu la voix-même d'un être humain. J'appréciais les récits car un conteur ne racontait jamais l'entière vérité. La vérité est trop crue, trop acérée pour pouvoir être acceptée d'un homme. Les hommes ne veulent jamais admettre la réalité telle qu'elle est. Ils prennent plaisir à la fuir. Ils usent de moyens dérivés comme l'imagination. J'ai mis des années à m'apercevoir de cette lâcheté introspective des hommes. De très longues années. La solitude permet d'avoir du recul. Mon précieux m'a aidé à avoir un oeil neuf sur ce monde.

Tous avides. Tous malsains. Tous fourbes. Sans scrupules.

Les nains et leurs pierres. Les orques et leur sens du sacrifice. Les hommes et leurs honneurs. Les elfes et leur orgueil. Mon peuple et ses diffamations...

Tous hypocrites, mon précieux.

Chaque créature a toujours en tête d'être reconnue quitte à passer par des moyens peu recommandables pour arriver à leurs fins. Et contrairement à eux, j'avais conscience de ce que j'étais, de ce j'avais commis. Mais je n'avais pas continué ma vie dans une sérénité simulée. J'étais parti. Non pour ne pas répondre de mes actes. Je suis parti pour être avec la seule chose qui me connaisse réellement. La seule chose qui me permet d'être moi-même. _Toi, mon précieux_.

La seule chose pour laquelle je vivais. Toi, mon précieux si pur, si éclatant, si exceptionnel.

_Ma passion dévorante._

Je t'ai protégé si longtemps de leur cupidité. Même de ton propre maître.

Je pensais te sauver, te garder auprès de moi pour toujours.

Des sots qu'ils étaient, mon précieux. Sans nulle compassion.

Tantôt ils m'ont emprisonné, tantôt ils m'ont torturé. Pour une seule et une unique raison. Mon précieux. Des sots, ils sont. J'ai arraché des vies, j'ai menti, j'ai volé. Mais non, mon précieux. Ils ne me cloîtrèrent pas pour ce que j'avais commis. Je croyais pourtant qu'il s'agissait de méfaits sérieux aux conséquences importantes. Mais non, ils voulaient te retrouver. Tous te recherchait. L'ennemi comme l'ami. Bien que j'ai toujours eu du mal à discerner le bien et le mal dans ces évènements. Y-avait-il vraiment un bien et un mal? Existait-il des héros? Dans les récits que ma mère me racontait, il y a fort longtemps, le héros était doté d'un système de valeurs morales et d'une force d'âme idéale. Il était souvent incarné par un idéal. Un homme beau, fidèle à ses valeurs, brave, et prêt à se sacrifier.

Des héros, se croient-ils, mon précieux.

Si vous réfléchissez en prenant du recul, que souhaitaient-ils _réellement_ dans cette guerre?

Les uns souhaitaient que tu n'es jamais existé, mon précieux.

Mais leurs coeurs jalousaient ta puissance.

Les autres désiraient abuser au contraire de ton omnipotence.

Et vous appelez ça des héros?

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.

Vilenies!

Je me suis occupé du Précieux tant d'années. Durant toutes ces années avec mon précieux, je n'ai commis aucun mal. Je n'ai jamais eu de soif de pouvoir comme eux. Non, je le gardais auprès de moi sans aucune arrière-pensée. Juste mon précieux et moi. Et eux! Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait dès que le précieux arriva dans leurs mains. Massacres, ignominies, tromperies. Te détruire même.

Maintenant, les contes les déifient. Mais par leurs fautes, le sang a coulé.

Que vous disais-je!

Avez-vous vraiment la certitude de connaître le _vrai héros_?

Un héros est-il toujours l'archétype_ royal_?

S'ils m'avaient laissé le précieux. Tous. Je dis bien tous. Si j'avais gardé le précieux, vivant lui et moi pour l'éternité, la guerre aurait sans doute pu être évitée. N'ayez pas l'ombre d'un doute, vous qui m'écoutez, je suis en réalité le héros de l'histoire.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 (MOT)

**Eagles: Ton séjour dans mon vaste et luxueux 19m² t'a montré à quel point JE ne suis pas schizophrène! Tout va bien dans ma tête! Je m'inspire de mon voisin, qui se révèle légèrement étrange, pour écrire. Ca se voit, n'est-ce pas? Tout provient de mon voisin. Mes joies, mes peines, mes insomnies, mes coupures d'électricité. Il est ma muse. Surtout quand il se met à hurler sans aucune raison ahah! Parfois, je m'attends à ce qu'il beugle "Gollum, gollum, gollum". Vient à point qui sait attendre. Ce jour viendra!**

**Toutouille: Merci pour ta review! Et surtout un grand merci pour m'avoir initié au site ;)! J'ai hâte que tu update!**

**Darkklinne: Merci aussi de me reviewer! Oulah, je sens beaucoup de pression sur mes épaules d'un coup! *court regarder des photos de Craig pour se détendre* C'est sûr que nous serons bien loin des scènes chaudes avec sa Sérénissime ahah! Quoique... ah non non non! Gollum Gollum Gollum! Trop écoeurant!**

**Zvezdnayapyl: Merci beaucoup! Oui, très complexe. Aussi complexe que de se glisser dans la peau d'un serial killer. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas un récit continu mais des mémoires... Mais tant que j'ai vos encouragements, je me sens prête à relever le défi et me glisser dans la tête de ce personnage!**

**Merci à precioustomomi et eagles de m'avoir mis en favori!**

* * *

Je suis remontée très loin dans l'enfance de Sméagol et j'ai voulu implanter quelques bases. L'anneau unique a, certes, un pouvoir mais qu'il séduise au premier coup d'œil et pousse au meurtre aussi vite relève de prédispositions bien ancrées.

J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre ce petit "souvenir" du début, que je juge ici du K+. Puis, je me suis rappelée la méfiance accrue de Sméagol envers Sam. Que Sméagol haïsse les hommes, les elfes, les orques et les nains, est logique en prenant du recul sur ce qu'il a vécu durant toute son existence, mais son propre peuple?

Aussi, j'ai noté que les seules personnes que Sméagol approche de près dans le livre et les films (SDA uniquement) sont Sam et Frodon. Ce rapprochement sert bien sûr d'emphase au fait Frodon puisse devenir comme Gollum mais il montre aussi que Sméagol, bien qu'il fasse des efforts de communication pour récupérer son Précieux, maintient une certaine distance comme restant méfiant. Cette méfiance, même expliquée par le fait que ce soit Frodon qui porte l'anneau, reste assez forte.

Du coup -oui, oui, oui, looongue réflexion- j'ai décidé de garder cet épisode en italique.

Bonne lecture!

Gollum et Sméagol vous saluent bien bas!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Une tomate spongieuse_ _presque pourrie s'écrasa sur mon oeil dans un bruit désagréable. Ploc. Le jus coula le long de ma joue. Ploc. Une nouvelle tomate. Cette fois, elle s'écrasa sur mon front barbouillant le visage entier de liquide rouge. Les insultes se mirent à fuser. _

" _Fou!" _

"_Simplet!"_

"_Maintiens-le bien, Ted, immobilise son autre bras.", lança Adalgrim._

_Le petit rondouillard brun aux joues roses s'arma d'une autre tomate. Mais cette dernière semblait bien moins mûre que les autres. Aïe. Je restai muet. A quoi bon se débattre? A quoi bon crier? Pour se faire martyriser plus? _

_Mon silence agaça mon assaillant qui décida de prendre une tomate de plus dans la main. La situation semblait tellement idiote que je me mis à sourire. _

"_Hé! regardez, Ted et Sid, il sourit en plus", se moqua le grassouillet nommé Adalgrim._

_Ses deux compères ricanèrent puis m'écartèrent les bras tout en me maintenant agenouillé au sol. _

_Ploc. Le jus de tomates s'infiltra dans mes yeux. Mais j'étais dans l'incapacité physique de me les frotter. Le liquide me brûlait les rétines. Je sentais des larmes me monter aux yeux. _

"_Mais quel simplet!", se raillèrent-ils à l'unisson._

Simplet.

Gollum, gollum, gollum.

Combien de fois avais-je entendu ce terme?

Comment peuvent-ils juger sans réellement connaître in vitro la personne visée?

A partir du moment où vous n'êtes pas en adéquation avec le comportement d'autrui, vous êtes considéré comme une bizarrerie de la nature en ce monde. Ne l'avez-vous jamais remarqué?

Je n'ai pas toujours été la créature que je suis devenue. J'ai été jeune. Il me semble que j'étais plutôt brun, la peau molle mais le teint frais et les joues bien remplies. Mes cousins aimaient me les pincer pour me taquiner. Enfin, les cousins qui osaient m'approcher.

Vers l'âge de 6 ans, j'ai été diagnostiqué comme atteint de débilité***.** La raison était que je semblais _anormalement_ gentil, même pour un hobbit. Je me dévouais _à l'excès_ aux personnes que j'appréciais. J'adulais _immodérément_ la Beauté. D'ailleurs, jamais je ne me serai douté que j'allais rencontrer au cours de ma vie le plus bel objet au monde : _toi, mon précieux_.

Selon eux, je m'émerveillais _singulièrement _devant l'esthétisme d'un objet ou d'un paysage. Mais, une fois ton existence dévoilée, cette singularité envolée, il n'empêche qu'ils furent tous ébahis devant ta rondeur désirable.

Mon précieux, si beau.

Je n'étais donc pas assez méfiant à leurs yeux. Le peuple des hobbits, outre leur apparente sympathie et air jovial, est très soupçonneux (même entre eux!). Prudents, disent-ils. Mais soupçonneux, en réalité. Mon précieux l'a lui-même constaté. Il resta si longtemps dans les poches de cet impertinent hobbit, Bilbon Sacquet. Ce voleur, ce menteur, ce félon!

Un jour, il payera, mon précieux.

Un jour, il regrettera.

Ce, jour-là, je serai là.

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.

Si cette crapule ne s'était pas amusé de toi, jamais nous n'aurions été séparé, mon précieux.

Il payera son outrage, mon précieux qui est Juste.

En réalité, c'était une atmosphère malsaine qui régnait parmi ce peuple. Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient coupés de toutes les autres communautés de la Terre du Milieu. La crainte s'était infiltrée dans leurs coeurs malades.

Le motif ayant conduit ma mère à contacter un guérisseur fût d'abord mon absence de discernement du bien et du mal. Suite à quelques contrôles d'ordre psychologique, le vieil hobbit guérisseur avait pris ma mère à part dans une autre pièce. Cependant, le père Tolman, un peu gâteux, avait omis de fermer entièrement la porte. Je me vois encore m'approcher de celle-ci d'un pas silencieux. Ce que j'entendis choqua au plus point le petit hobbit que j'étais.

Attardé, excentrique, débile autant de dérivés de la folie.

J'en garde un souvenir poignant.

Incompris.

J'étais incompris.

Jusqu'à notre rencontre, mon précieux.

La rumeur de ma prétendue folie se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans les rues de la Comté. Elle entraina le début de mes martyrisations. Je suis passé par de nombreux supplices. Le lancer de tomate n'en était qu'un des moindres. Mais je ne ripostais pas, je ne répondais pas. A quoi bon? Si je me défendais, j'étais pris pour un fou. Dans le cas contraire, également. J'ai donc grandi dans cette ambiance nocive. Mais cette malfaisance n'affecta pas ma candide ingénuité bien que la calomnie qui me visait me poursuivit durant toute mon enfance. Elle apposa seulement quelques empreintes sur mon âme qui ne s'exacerbèrent que plus tard.

A mon adolescence, ma famille, étant de haute lignée, ne pût accepter que le mouton noir discrédite plus longtemps la popularité de la branche des Forts. Ils décidèrent donc d'emménager un autre trou tout aussi luxueux. Nous restions dans les Champs aux Iris; seulement, notre habitation se trouvait à côté de celle de ma grand mère aux abords de l'Anduin, à la lisière du Pays Sauvage. C'est là que mon père m'emmenait avec mon seul ami Déagol pour nos leçons de pèche.

J'aimais cet endroit. J'aimais être à proximité de l'eau. Je me sentais en harmonie avec cet élément. L'eau poursuit toujours son chemin. Vous pouvez essayer de la dériver en plaçant des cailloux dans son lit, elle continuera son trajet sans inquiétudes. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascule et elle se venge en inondant villages et champs, en recouvrant toutes ressources indispensables à l'homme.

Moi aussi, Sméagol, hobbit inoffensif et attentionné, un jour, j'ai sombré.

Mais, cette fois-ci, je me perdais réellement dans les méandres de la folie.

La folie!

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.

* * *

* Terme pris au sens psychiatrique et non comme l'insulte.

Si vous voyez des fautes, PM avec plaisir! J'ai les yeux un peu explosés en ce moment ^^

**Merci de nous avoir lu,**

**Elena, Sméagol et Gollum.**


	3. Chapter 2 (MOT)

**Je remercie Darkklinne, Eagles, Toutouille, Zveda, precioustomomi pour follower la fic ainsi que precioustomomi et Eagles pour l'avoir mise en favori.**

**Eagles: **Moi non plus, je n'ai pas pitié! C'est la pitié qui a retenu la main de Bilbo après tout! Il ne faut pas oublier que Sméagol...(ferme la porte et chuchote)... Sméagol est un hypocrite. Gandalf lui-même le dit. Il est fourbe et, sous ses airs de benêt, il sait pourtant comment tourner les choses à son avantage. Il est double. Irréfléchi et réfléchi à la fois. Instinctif comme un enfant et manipulateur vicieux. Fourbe et Gentil. Tu vois ce que je veux dire? A la prochaine review, ma douce! ;)

**precioustomomi: **Oh je ne doute pas qu'il y ait des infrastructures psychiatriques en terre du milieu! Ahah! En effet, Tolkien a dit lui-même que s'il avait pu (dans le sens, en ayant le temps), il aurait créé tout ce que désirait chaque profession. Ainsi, il a décrit les sols pour les géologues, les plantes pour les herboristes, et j'en passe. La psychiatrie n'aurait sûrement pas été laissée de côté :). Ce serait même les elfes qui l'auraient enseigné, tout érudit qu'ils sont! Il faut dire qu'entre les maladies de cœur et les dépressions qu'il y a chez eux, ils en ont bien besoin ces oreilles-pointues! héhé

**Zveda : **Merci pour ta review, miss! J'espère continuer d'être à la hauteur pour les prochains chapitres! J'avais peur de trop plonger dans le mélodrame à la mords-moi-le-nœud... J'ai hâte de décrire le meurtre pour dévoiler une face bien plus sombre de Sméagol!

**Toutouille: **Gollum et Sméagol te remercient de les différencier ;) ! J'ai moi-aussi hâte de développer Gollum, être dont le cœur est aussi noir que les ténèbres.

**Millaldee : **Je suis contente que ces deux chapitres t'aient plu. Comment ça donner l'impression que c'est lui qui s'exprime? Ce sont Sméagol et Gollum qui vous parlent! ;) Ils espèrent que la suite continuera de te plaire tout autant!

**Esterwen: **J'ai l'impression que tu as parlé à Sméagol par MP... Il parlera à haute voix, ne t'inquiète pas! Bien que ce ne soit pas un grand bavard...sauf avec lui-même ;)

**N'hésitez jamais à laisser une review pour encourager l'auteur !**

* * *

_Chapitre très court mais assez descriptif de l'environnement dans lequel vit notre héros! _

_On rentre doucement (mais sûrement!) dans l'histoire..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je sentis encore mes doigts se resserrer autour de sa gorge mettant ainsi fin à sa misérable vie.

Quelle horreur avais-je commis!

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.

J'avais été enfin pris de cette folie dont on m'accusait depuis si longtemps. Elle s'était insinuée en moi comme un poison. Ma peau s'était mise à me picoter, mon visage à rougir de colère, mes muscles à se contracter. Puis j'avais commis l'irréparable. Je m'étais alors surpris car je n'étais habituellement pas si irascible.

Qu'avais-je fait? Qu'étais-je devenu?

Tout ceci avait commencé lors d'une sortie de pêche. A l'époque, la pêche était un de mes passe-temps favoris auquel m'avait accroché mon père dès notre arrivée au bord de l'Anduin. Mon père, déjà un vieillard édenté au ventre bedonnant typique des Forts, avait l'habitude d'aller chercher mon "ami", prénommé Déagol, pour qu'il séjourne chez nous les quelques jours de pêche.

Déagol, que je considérais comme un alburostre crétin et maladroit, était la seule personne qui daignait m'approcher. Bien qu'il semblait mal à l'aise en ma présence, j'étais quasiment convaincu, qu'au fond de son cœur, il savait que j'étais sain d'esprit. Mais, toutes ses rumeurs lui avaient lavé le cerveau. Je préférais donc me faire passer pour un idiot devant lui aussi. En effet, avec du recul, j'avais remarqué que la populasse craignait plus un être réfléchi que l'idiot du village. Et pourtant...

Quelle aberration de croire en cette conviction commune!

Combien de gens agissaient sans réfléchir, portés par leurs passions et menés par leurs simples désirs?

Cette absence de réflexion, conduite par l'instinct primaire et animal de certains, ne menait-elle pas le plus souvent à des massacres?

De nombreux massacres qui auraient pu être évités...

Des amas de cadavres en décomposition qui auraient pu être présents auprès de leur famille à l'heure actuelle...

Des quantités de chair pourrie qui auraient pu vivre...

Gollum!

Nous sommes tous bêtement guidés par nos passions.

Pensez-vous réellement que le rôdeur Grand-Pas se serait intégré dans une Compagnie au but incertain et endossé, pour l'occasion, le rôle d'éventuel futur roi s'il ne s'était pas entiché de l'elfe, aussi inutile qu'insipide, fille du Seigneur Elrond, Arwen Undomiel?

En vérité, c'est son amour passionnel qui l'a mené sur les chemins tortueux de la quête et non ceux de l'honneur. L'honneur, il s'en serait bien passé!

J'ai ressenti cette même passion pour la première fois ce jour-là. Ce jour où je t'ai découvert. _Mon précieux,_ enfin à moi!

Ce jour-là, mon père m'avait confié à cet idiot de Déagol. Ce garçon était comme son deuxième fils. Ou plutôt comme le fils qu'il aurait préféré avoir pour descendance. Ma mère, une charmante femme assez ronde à l'air toujours pétillant, nous avait confectionné un pique-nique. Un pique-nique au sens du peuple des hobbits, bien sûr! Dans trois paniers d'osier se trouvaient assez de nourritures pour alimenter tout un régiment.

"Je vous y ai mis le déjeuner, le goûter et des petits coupes-faims, mes chéris, dit ma mère en tendant les paniers recouverts d'un torchon en carreaux -deux pour Déagol, un pour moi. Mon petit Sméagol, je t'ai ajouté du miel car tu es encore un peu enroué. Une cuillerée toutes les heures. N'oublie pas. Et je veux que vous soyez de retour avant le souper."

Je la remerciai en posant des baisers mouillés sur les grosses joues roses de ma mère. En réponse, elle me caressa le nez avec son index ce qui me fit sourire. Déagol se posta alors à côté de moi et me dit qu'il était grand temps de partir car le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il me prit par le bras pour me mener vers la porte déjà grande ouverte.

Avant de passer le seuil, je me retournai vers ma mère. Elle secouait ses petites mains dodues pour me dire au revoir. Ce signe me laissa pour la première fois amer. J'avais l'étrange sensation que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais ainsi.

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode (spoilers):

- un meurtre

- un anneau

- un psychopathe en puissance

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum!

**Nous vous remercions, une fois de plus, de nous avoir lu!**

**C'est avec joie que nous voyons le public, toujours grandissant et fidèle, de nos mémoires.**

**Votre fidélité et vos reviews sont un véritable réconfort!**

**Elena, Gollum et Sméagol**

*****acryohématique dans le texte initial. Néologisme qui convient mieux mais supprimé par la suite pour une meilleure compréhension.


	4. Chapter 3 (MOT)

**Esterwen :** Oui, un peu de tueries, d'étranglements! Et bien, voici un chapitre que tu aimeras avec un beau meurtre à l'horizon!

**Zveda :** Gollum est passé sur Terre! Mais nous n'avons pas d'Anneau Unique ; du coup, il est reparti!

**Precioustomomi:** Gollum et Sméagol te remercient de ce petit compliment!

**Belthyiel:** C'est très gentil de ta part, je vais rougir ^^'

**Toutouille:** Mais oui! Personne ne prend en considération ce petit Sméagol/Gollum de manière sentimentale. Comme c'est triste! Avec ses grands yeux de chat potté!

** Eric:** Bienvenue parmi nous! Je suis contente que tu aies pris le temps de lire. Ca me touche beaucoup! Gollum/Sméagol te remercient de les avoir ajoutés en favori!

Si vous souhaitez poser des questions à Sméagol ou Gollum, ou même Sméagol et Gollum, ou encore à l'auteur, ou encore encore à Sméagol, Gollum ET l'auteur, n'hésitez pas!

Comme d'habitude, le format italique représente le flashback.

* * *

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction, c'est très encourageant!_

_Et vos reviews m'aident vraiment, vous n'imaginez pas! (oui, car pénétrer l'esprit d'un schizophrène perturbe un peu ma santé mentale parfois ahah!)_

_Merci, merci!_

_Bisous et bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Chaque craquement d'arbres, chaque senteur florale et chaque bruit de la faune me faisaient vibrer. Je me sentais serein dans ce cosmos. Rien ne semblait l'ébranler. Rien, à l'exception de la voix nasillarde de mon ami qui fit s'évanouir mes douces rêveries._

_- Sméagol, tu m'écoutes?_

_Je tournai la tête vers la face flasque et grossière de Déagol._

_- Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je sèchement._

_-Tu acquiesces toujours pour faire plaisir aux gens, Sméagol. Je te disais que Ted était intéressé par Marisa et j'en suis très inquiet car…_

_Mes songes prirent à nouveau possession de mon esprit. Mes pensées étaient désormais très loin des déboires amoureux de mon ami. Le doux chant des oisillons, à peine sortis de leurs coquilles, le souffle léger du vent printanier, les senteurs de l'herbe fraîchement mouillée, m'intriguaient bien plus. Comment ne pouvait-on pas s'émerveiller devant pareille beauté? Comment ne pas se sentir apaisé?_

_La sérénité de la forêt fit bientôt place au doux ruissellement de l'eau. Mon élément favori. Je coupai alors Déagol dans son monologue._

_-Regarde, nous sommes arrivés._

_Devant nous, s'étendait une petite clairière, située à l'abri des regards par une muraille d'arbres serrés les uns aux autres. Une rivière, la grande rivière des Terres Sauvages, la traversait coulant paisiblement. Quelques pierres étaient placées sur la berge de manière à ce qu'on puisse s'y asseoir pour contempler l'eau limpide et transparente de l'Anduin. Mon père m'avait raconté que cette clairière était autrefois un lieu de plaisance pour les elfes. Mais, à mes yeux, ce n'était qu'une fable. Nous n'avions plus vu d'elfes depuis si longtemps que ces personnes étaient devenues un peuple légendaire._

_A ma droite, Déagol était déjà en train de déposer nos paniers d'osiers, confectionnés par ma mère, près de la rive._

_-Viens m'aider maintenant, me demanda-t-il en me montrant des buissons du doigt._

_Nous tirâmes notre barque de derrière des buissons. C'était une de nos cachettes car nous ne pouvions abandonner la barque en risquant ainsi de nous la faire ravir par quelques malfrats._

_Une fois la barque mise à l'eau, nous nous installâmes à l'intérieur. Déagol s'assit à l'avant puis commença à ramer vers le milieu de la rivière tandis que je préparais nos cannes à pèche et l'appât. Nous n'avions qu'à nous poster chacun sur un bout de barque, l'hameçon dans l'eau, et attendre._

_Ce que j'aimais durant ces parties de pèche, aux côtés de Déagol, c'était le silence dont faisait preuve mon ami, obnubilé par les ondes que provoquait le vent sur l'eau. Mon père n'était pas présent non plus pour nous raconter ces histoires abracadabrantesques, faisant fuir les poissons de sa grosse voix._

_Soudain, j'entendis Déagol m'appeler. La barque se mit à tanguer et mon ami gigotait dans tous les sens ne sachant que faire de sa canne à pêche qu'il tenait de toutes ses forces. Le fil était tendu : nous avions sans doute une belle prise! Je ris et lui suggérai de rembobiner mais Déagol semblait pétrifié. Comme si ce benêt n'avait jamais péché un poisson! La barque tanguait de plus en plus fort, je dûs prendre appui avec mes mains sur les côtés._

_L'inévitable survint._

_Notre embarcation pencha violemment et Déagol tomba à l'eau. Quant à moi, je me retrouvai alors le nez dans le plancher. Lorsque je me relevai, un peu étourdi, je regardai aussitôt la rivière. Déagol avait disparu. Seul son chapeau flottait à la surface de l'eau. Alors très inquiet -comme je devais rendre des comptes à ma famille- je l'appelais. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse en retour. Je réitérai plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que j'entendis une personne tousser vers la berge. Ce devait être lui. Je me saisis des rames et regagnai au plus vite la berge où je continuais de l'appeler en le cherchant à droite et à gauche. C'est alors que je le vis, derrière un arbre, un sourire béat, scrutant avec émerveillement une chose à l'intérieur de sa main. Je courus vers lui. Que j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je vis un objet dans sa main._

_Un anneau._

_Pas un simple anneau._

_C'était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais observée auparavant._

_Pourquoi cette Beauté se trouvait dans la main de cet idiot qui n'avait jamais su s'intéresser qu' à courir les filles et à se goinfrer? Pourquoi moi, Sméagol, je ne le possédais pas alors que j'adulais ce qui était beau?_

_L'anneau miroita sous mes yeux ébahis._

_Je compris alors que je pouvais posséder cet objet précieux. Ce précieux. Mon précieux._

_En réalité, il devait être mien!_

_Je demandai à Déagol de me le donner prétextant que c'était mon anniversaire. Je le voulais et il me le donnerait, de gré ou de force. Mais cet idiot se renfrogna et m'écarta._

_Pour qui se prenait-il?_

_Un sentiment de haine m'envahit._

_Désormais, je le voulais. A tout prix._

_J'essayai donc de lui prendre mais sans en venir à la violence. Mais il m'éloigna à nouveau en m'attrapant le visage d'une main et m'enserra fort à la mâchoire. Sous la douleur, je ripostai à coups de poing dans sa poitrine pour me défendre. Il m'empêchait de respirer avec sa main sur le visage. Je le mordis. Il hurla puis tenta de s'enfuir. Je me jetai sur lui ce qui le fit tomber par terre. Il ne voulait pas m'offrir ce précieux. Quel égoïste! Mais Déagol était plus robuste, et d'un coup d'épaule, il me projeta plus loin. Puis il se releva et s'approcha de moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfuir que ses mains enserrèrent ma gorge, me faisant suffoquer. De l'air, de l'air, de l'air! Quel traître! Le bel objet m'avait montré une facette de cette personne que je ne connaissais pas encore. J'étouffais: respirer, respirer!_

_Soudain, je fûs pris d'un élan de courage. J'arrivai à me dégager de son emprise. Me venger! Je serrai son cou de toutes mes forces. Tu vas payer! Je serrai, je serrai, je serrai. Son corps réagit de moins en moins ; quelques soubresauts ; il est mort._

_Sale traître!_

_Je me penchai par-dessus son corps pour ouvrir sa main, fermement serrée. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'en desserrai les doigts._

_Je le contemplai pour la seconde fois. Il n'avait pas perdu de sa splendeur. Je me sentis submergé par l'émotion. Au contraire, il étincelait plus encore._

_Mon précieux._

Je m'étais saisi de lui. Il m'appartenait.

Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait vraiment été avantageux à cet instant : laisser cet anneau à mon ami Déagol?

Les divinités m'avaient placé sur le chemin de la destinée de l'anneau. Rien n'est jamais dû au hasard. Tout est déjà écrit, de notre naissance à notre mort. Ma rencontre avec le précieux avait été préméditée. Nous devions parcourir ce long et ardu chemin semé d'embûches, dérivant de l'itinéraire des Autres, nos ennemis, s'évadant sur des routes peu fréquentées, puis se détourner des impasses pour continuer de fuir le Désir, l'Envie, la Perversité ; se retrouver coincé à un carrefour aux divers choix, puis poursuivre machinalement comme guidé par une force inconnue.

Oui, je m'étais emparé de l'anneau. Par passion, par orgueil, par vanité? Qu'importe, je l'ai pris parce que je le voulais. Mon précieux.

Mais si je ne m'en étais pas emparé, qui l'aurait fait?

Un elfe? Être aux apparences empestant la Pureté et la Sincérité mais dont le cœur peut-être également corrompu par des joailleries. N'ont-ils pas eux-mêmes parés la légendaire cité de Valinor de somptueuses gemmes aussi désirables les unes que les autres? Ces gemmes ne sont-elles pas encore avidement désirées de ces êtres?

Un homme? Laissez-moi doucement sourire et vous rappeler les cœurs et les âmes pourries d'hommes tels que le seigneur Isildur. N'ont-ils pas eux-mêmes précipité le monde dans la déchéance et la traîtrise?

Un nain? Le monde n'aurait pas eu le temps de tourner le dos qu'il se serait autoproclamé roi de l'univers brandissant mon précieux tel un trophée de chasse. Souvenez-vous l'Arkenstone.

Un magicien? Un orque? Un troll? Un homme du Sud? Réfléchissez-bien et vous comprendrez ô combien mon précieux choisit bien son porteur, son partenaire.

Cet anneau n'était pas une simple babiole brillante qu'on jette aussitôt le désir évanoui. Non!

Un objet si insignifiant disaient-ils.

Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.

L'anneau tout puissant a sa volonté propre, communiquant ses désirs à son élu. J'ai senti cette omnipotence. Son envie me pénétrant jusqu'au fin fond de mon âme, son emprise m'enivrant constamment à son toucher. Si délicat, si doré, si tendre, mon précieux, mais si empoignant, si perçant, si omnipotent. C'est cette même dualité que je ressentis en moi lorsque je le palpai pour la première fois. Cet esprit belliqueux et amoureux à la fois. Je m'épris dès lors de cette beauté.

Et je m'enfonçai dans cet amour à sens unique. Cet amour maudit.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Désormais la publication se fera toutes les deux semaines. Je vais alterner avec Nerëa.**

**Le saviez-vous?**

**L'auteur a tendance à rajouter des "e" avec l'auxiliaire être lorsqu'elle écrit son brouillon.**

**Gollum, Gollum, Gollum.**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour encourager l'auteur!**


	5. Chapter 4 (MOT)

Je remercie** Zveda**, **Toutouille**,** Belthyiel**, ** 27**, **Esterwen**, **Precioustomomi,** **Darkklinne,** **Tchiific **pour les reviews et **MonaYsa** pour avoir mis cette fiction en favori et follow! Cette inscription sur le site fanfiction m'a vraiment fait découvrir des personnes tout aussi intéressantes et merveilleuses les unes que les autres! Je vous aime! (L)

Je me suis faite réprimandé par Sméagol et Gollum qui pensent que je parle trop au début. Du coup, dans le prochain chapitre, il est prévu qu'ils répondent en direct à vos reviews. Je ne ferai plus l'intermédiaire!

Ce chapitre a été lu et approuvé hier chez le coiffeur par **Eagles**, ma meilleure amie. (Je t'avais dit que je le mettrai ma douce ^.^)

* * *

_Nouveau chapitre! _

_Il est centré sur le passé de Sméagol uniquement pour mettre en exergue le début de sa relation avec l'anneau. _

_Avant de commencer l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et ce fût un véritable casse-tête. _

_Devais-je enchaîner sur la suite du meurtre ou avancer plus loin? _

_Au fil du temps, il m'a semblé plus intéressant de faire une ellipse de quelques jours pour prendre du recul face à ce crime. _

_Parcontre, je reviendrai dessus dans le prochain chapitre pour mieux y réfléchir dessus et émettre une analyse plus subtile. _

_Bisous, bisous et bonne lecture mes chous! _

* * *

Posté en haut des marches de l'escalier, les jambes repliées sous mon menton et ma main droite serrant fortement l'anneau, j'écoutai attentivement ma mère et ma grand-mère, la vieille Maggie, converser à voix basse dans la cuisine.

La disparition de Déagol avait amené ma grand-mère, seule personne à m'avoir toujours percé au grand jour, à venir au foyer dans le but d'enquêter sur ma personne. Ma prétendue idiotie colportée par la populasse, à ses yeux, ne me disculpait pas le moins du monde. Son sixième sens l'avait sans doute alerté.

Bien que je tendais l'oreille, je ne perçus que quelques balbutiements dont un nom ressortait fréquemment : Déagol.

Un cliquetis régulier d'une cuillère sur du verre se fit soudain entendre. Ma grand-mère avait pour habitude de reporter son stress ou son impatience sur des objets à proximité d'elle.

- Jamais Sméagol ne serait capable d'une telle ignominie, je t'assure, balbutia la voix larmoyante de ma mère.  
- Ma fille, ton amour pour ton propre fils t'aveugle! Même s'il est la chair de ta chair, cela ne signifie pas qu'il est aussi gentil et bienveillant que toi.

J'entendis ma mère sangloter et mon coeur en fût déchiré. Ma grand-mère me paraissait plus encore haïssable qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle, à l'air si dur et si revêche, était l'incarnation d'un monstre.

Une pensée me vint. Je me voyais à califourchon sur son ventre, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir, appuyer sa canne sous son menton reportant tout mon poids sur elle. Le visage de la Maggie vira au violet puis au bleu. Elle suffoquait et balançait ses bras dans tous les sens. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. En guise de réponse, je souris et j'appuyai davantage. Maintenant, elle ne respirait plus et les traits de son visage se détendirent. Mon regard est figé sur sa face. Peu à peu, je réalisai que ce n'est pas la vieille que je venais d'étrangler qui me faisait face mais une autre personne : Déagol.

Non, c'est impossible! Je n'ai jamais pu...

Choqué, je tombai en arrière.

Une des marches en bois grinça sous mon poids.

- Sméagol?

Les chaises glissèrent bruyamment sur le vieux parquet de la cuisine. Ma mère et ma grand-mère allaient découvrir que je les espionnai. En m'apercevant, la colère et les soupçons de la vieille rombière ne seraient que plus forts. Je ne pouvais pas non plus m'enfuir au risque d'être plus bruyant et de me faire remarquer.

Plus ma panique s'accroissait, plus je sentais l'anneau se réchauffer dans mes mains. Mes doigts le palpèrent ; je le sentais vibrer sous ma peau. Une douce sensation s'insinua en moi. Peu à peu, je faisais abstraction du monde environnant, des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de ma cachette, ne me focalisant plus que sur une seule et unique chose : l'anneau. De mon index, j'en caressais les contours extérieurs puis l'intérieur. Bientôt, l'anneau se retrouva autour de mon doigt.*****

- Sméagol, tu es là?

Je levai la tête et vis ma mère qui montait les marches, devant moi, une à une tandis que ma grand-mère attendait au bas de l'escalier, immobile, une main sur la hanche et l'autre tenant une canne.

Ne me voyaient-elles pas?

Je souris à ma mère mais son regard dérivait ci et là. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle passa à côté de moi comme si j'étais inexistant... ou invisible. Cette dernière hypothèse me plaisait assez et l'envie soudaine me prit de la confirmer d'une simple expérience. Je descendis à pas de loup en m'efforçant de respirer le plus silencieusement possible. Bientôt, j'arrivai à hauteur de Maggie. De toute évidence, ses yeux ne me voyaient pas non plus.

J'étais invisible!

D'un coup sec, je lui arrachai la canne des mains et la jetai quelques mètres plus loin. La vieille, désormais à terre, se mit à hurler des insanités. Le sourire au lèvres, je décampai par la porte de l'arrière-cour grande ouverte pour fuir dans le jardin où je me mis à rire à gorge déployée.

Le soir, je rentrai prétextant une promenade dans la forêt. Cette excuse était à moitié vraie étant donné que j'avais passé mon après-midi dans la forêt à découvrir ma nouvelle capacité. Ma grand-mère repartie chez elle, ma mère en profita pour parler avec moi. Lorsqu'elle entra dans ma chambre, je vis à l'expression de son visage que la conversation allait être sérieuse. Elle s'assit avec douceur sur mon lit et caressa mon avant-bras de son index. Sa première question me fit tressaillir.

- Sais-tu où est Déagol, mon chéri?

Cette question allait me poursuivre comme un chasseur après sa proie. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux et je me souvins...

* * *

*** Parfois, j'ai l'impression de verser dans l'érotique avec cet anneau...**

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Toutes mes excuses si certaines personnes pensent que publier des chapitres courts, c'est barbant. Pour cette fiction, je souhaite privilégier des petits chapitres car le personnage principal est complexe et s'introduire dans son quotidien petit à petit est bien plus intéressant, à mes yeux, que de vous délivrer de très longs chapitres enchaînant actions, pensées, dualité et que sais-je, jusqu'au dégoût.**

**Pour la schizophrénie, j'ai hâte de relever le défi au plus vite! Bien sûr, je ne peux pas faire de Sméagol un schizophrène né ; le processus est plus long, même dans la réalité. Certaines personnes peuvent réaliser qu'ils sont atteints au bout de 40 ans d'existence! Bref, tout ceci pour dire que la dualité va venir mais lentement comme la haine qui peut s'insinuer progressivement dans un coeur.**

**Review? **


End file.
